


Our Own Arrangement

by J_E_McCormickGal



Series: NSFW Attempts Series [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, M/M/M, Other, but not porn so sorry, sorta vaguely nsfw, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormickGal/pseuds/J_E_McCormickGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre does not care to count the amount of times he has woken beside a frisky Courfeyrac and Jehan, and there are always times when the three will be together, kissing and touching, and somewhere down the line one of them will become heated, and eventually the two of them will have to break off to take care of themselves. </p><p>Sometimes Combeferre watches. He likes to watch them, see them when they’re at their most exposed. He watches their every move and expression and touch and memorises it. There is something beautiful about them in those moments, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so basically I was just figuring out the sexual dynamic within Courferran, especially since it’s a threeway relationship with one asexual. I did a brief look up on asexuality and I know there’s aaaall different types, but from what little I’d got from Tilt I decided to go for ‘doesn’t experience arousal’ asexual.
> 
> Otherwise this is like a little baby step into my attempts at writing smut. AKA, there’s really not much that classes as NSFW, and what little there is, is shown in a very romantic way.
> 
> Idk please don’t hurt me be gentle give me feedback so I know whether it’s half-way decent and stuff okay bye now *hurries off and hides*

Combeferre does not care to count the amount of times he has woken beside a frisky Courfeyrac and Jehan. In their defence, they do _try_ to keep quiet and not disturb him – he’s sure they’ve accomplished it many times as well – and always seem sheepish when caught.  
  
It usually goes like this; he'll blearily open his eyes and come to his senses, becoming aware of heavy breathing and muffled moans and careful movements beside him. He'll give his own, often irritated, groan, muttering "You two..." to herald his awakening. Sometimes there'll be a surprised yelp, or one will flinch suddenly and the other will let a startled noise escape them. There are always apologies and usually they'll fumble their way out of the room to finish.  
  
There are always times when the three will be together, kissing and touching, and somewhere down the line one of them – it’s usually Courfeyrac, but Jehan has initiated it on many occasions as well - will become heated, and touches become far more adventurous and there will be nips to jaws and necks, and eventually the two of them will have to break off to take care of themselves. Combeferre always shakes his head in a fondly exasperated manner as they stumble away, stripping each other of clothing and apologising profusely as they go.  
  
Sometimes Combeferre watches. Although he himself does not experience arousal, he likes to watch them, see them when they’re at their most exposed. He watches their every move and expression and touch and memorises it. There is something beautiful about them in those moments, he thinks.  
  
Courfeyrac's eyes are always so open, so adoring, and he is attentive to Jehan's every move, every sound, every touch and look; Jehan's eyes flutter and his full lips move with quiet words of prose and poetry, his face bright in a blush that spreads to his shoulders. Courfeyrac moans lowly when his hair is tugged; Jehan keens when Courfeyrac drags his nails down his sides and back and chest. When they aren't trying to be quiet, Jehan is extremely vocal, shouting out and murmuring without pause; Courfeyrac is a little less so, but an unending stream of "you're beautiful, I love you" and similar sweet nothings fall from his lips as he presses them against every inch of skin he can. Courfeyrac arches his back as he comes, his whole body shuddering, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth falling open; Jehan throws his head back and grips tightly at any part of Courfeyrac that offers a hold, or at the bed sheets failing that.  
  
They collapse together, sweaty and panting and dirty, but they find each other's lips and share a tender kiss before they allow themselves to recover. Sometimes they allow Combeferre to clean them up, though Jehan hides his face in embarrassment every time, and then he'll be pulled in with them, surrounded by them and covered in kisses and light touches and whispers of adoration against his lips and skin.  
  
He thinks they might sometimes worry he feels left out or will be jealous, and although he sometimes envies the closeness they seemed to get from sex - Courfeyrac in particular is incredibly tactile, and physical intimacy means a lot to him – he’s assured them he doesn't mind. He is comfortable with their arrangement, it being his own choice that he doesn't participate, and he knows they love him regardless. Though, if they want to assure him of that through kisses and poems and little gestures like making him breakfast, he won't complain.


End file.
